Parallel World
by Isabelnecessaryonabicycle
Summary: The wedding of her father calls Isabella back to Forks for the first time in a couple of years, she would have gone two years ago but her stepfather broke his leg and her mother needed her. When she gets there it's nothing like she remembered especially when she meets the guy who stars in her dreams. (In the process of rewriting)
1. Something of a trip

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own these characters or the rights to this book.**

**Chapter One: Something of a trip**

It was dark in the forest the only light came from the dark blue of the sky and the stars twinkling down at me. I was alone with nobody nearby; silence was the only noise that greeted me. Turning around to look at my surroundings I saw a flash of red, a childlike laugh and the bushes rustled behind me. A smooth southern voice came out from the darkness and in the back of my mind I recognized it, it was him.

"Run, Isabella run." The male voice spoke, it came from nearby and I knew if I ran towards the voice the person who had spoken would keep me safe.

I ran towards that direction shoving branches out of my way, the crinkle of fallen leaves sounded in my ears, my breaths came in short gasps. The trees began to thin and suddenly I was in front of a beautiful huge white house that glowed in the darkness as if it we're a symbol of all the good in the woods and I knew I would be safe if I stepped inside.

"Little one," the hunter's voice sounded from behind me trying to lore me with his husky voice but it was nothing compared to the pull in my chest that I was beginning to feel towards the safe house.

"Isabella!" the southern voice called out again as I found myself running even faster towards it.

The door opened without anything opening it as I rushed inside I noticed the lights were dim and I could only make out the outlines of pieces of furniture as I weaved my way through towards the gigantic back window that covered the whole wall. Sunlight could be seen from the outside as the sun rises, the back of the garden could now be seen covered in flowers. Suddenly as if he had just appeared out of the sky a young man steps into the light, his golden hair shinned as he crouched down with his back to me. The pain in my chest started to relax as I walked closer to him somehow finding myself outside again. A hiss sounded in the air as I reached him as if in warning like they would attack me if I came any closer.

"Isabella," he whispered the words coming out of his mouth like my name on his lips was easier than breathing. I went on my knees next to him and reached out my hand to touch his arm, but before we could touch a female with the red hair that I had seen earlier appeared at the edge of the woods. Her red eyes glinted in the darkness causing fear to grip me as my heart hammered in my chest, but then suddenly everything had gone yet it all remained the same. My hand has reached out on its own accord and grabbed the guys arm in an effort to comfort myself. Fiery warmth swept over me and Goosebumps spread up my arms and all I could focus on was him. His eyes flashed open in surprise and I took in their butterscotch colour that had light brown freckles dancing in his irises. He was gorgeous and I couldn't help myself as I leaned in closer to his face taking in every detail.

"J'adore." He whispered nearly too quietly for me to hear and then a growl was heard and before I knew it he was crouched in front of me as if blocking me from an attack. Two male figures emerged behind the woman with red hair, even though I couldn't see their faces I knew they were both scowling at me as if I were some naughty child causing trouble. Reaching out the my protector in front of me I realized that he had already grabbed my hand and the gathered me into an embrace, his arms wrapped around me as if to shield me from harm.

"I'm coming little one, for my revenge against her who escaped. And when I do you shall not be ready for my wrath." One of the males behind us said his voice cackled in the darkness echoing around us, and that when everything started to blur. First the trees in the woods, then the house and even the grass and flowers the three figures in the darkness.

"I'll find you!" he told me his southern voice reminding me of honey as he grabbed my shoulders not ready to let go. And then everything started to shake and the world blurred before my eyes as we held onto one another. And that's when I happened to be shaken awake.

"Darling we're at the airport," my mother's voice sang in my ear ringing my eardrums and rattling me awake.

"Mmm." I sighed forgetting where I was and that I had, had the same dream again. Mom was taking me to the airport so I could attend my dad's wedding in the same town of Forks where he happened to be Chief of police. After all the things that had happened in Phoenix I was so glad for the break, Forks would be my escape root for the summer and it was a chance to get to know my father more.

"Are you sure about this sweetie, you don't have to go. I'm sure Charlie and Sue won't mind that much." My mother bit her lip while running a hand through her short brown hair her blue eyes fastened on my face probably to see my reaction.

"I don't want to stay here over the summer before University; I want to spend time with Dad and get to know Sue." I smiled at her while stretching up my arms. I looked in the mirror and saw that my eyes looked less blood shot than yesterday a definite improvement. I pulled my long wavy brown hair into a pony tail to get rid of the bedhead look and attempted a smile. Things were going to get better; thankfully the university I had applied to was further away from anyone I used to go to school with. I had managed to evade people for the most part by staying at home during the last couple of weeks. Some of my old friends had contacted me to see whether the rumours were true but the only one who really seemed to care was Andy who had come round nearly every day to check up on me and to keep me company outside in the back yard. I would miss him the most, and I felt extra bad at leaving him behind to face the rumours alone but at least he had Bradley. Moving away for university would give me a fresh start, one that would start in Forks. I had originally planned to move there two years ago but Phil, my mom's husband had broken his leg and they had both needed me.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, just give me a ring any time I don't want to see you so sad; maybe I might visit before you head off to Alaska if Phil is back by then." My mother's voice pulled me back to reality, she stared off into the window frowning, her blue eyes looked tired and her short hair seemed messier than usual. She had clearly been losing sleep over my situation, I hoped by giving her more breathing space would lessen the burden and if nothing else maybe she and Phil will finally move to Florida.

"That's a great idea Mom; I'd love to see you in Forks." I smiled at her, relieved that I at least would be able to see her before I moved to Alaska.

"Good, that's settled. The plane takes off in an hour that will give you plenty of time with your bags and grabbing a snack along the way, have you got money in your purse that I gave you last night." My mother turned around and started looking through my carry-on bag to see if I had everything I needed.

"I'm fine Mom, I've got everything I need and I'm sure that if I don't pack a tooth brush Dad could easily buy me one." An uneasy laugh escaped me as the reality of leaving my Mom settled in; I had never been away from her for so long. "I love you Mom, everything is going to be great!" I hugged her again breathing in her strawberry perfume.

"I love you too my little Isabella." She grabbed me tightly as if afraid to let go. "Now jump on that plane and say hello and congratulations to your Dad from me." She beamed at me, happy that I seemed more exited.

"Sure, I'll tell him about the future visiting plans." I grabbed my bag from her lap and put the strap on my shoulder. We both got out of the car and she helped me get the bigger bags out and onto a trolley. We hugged for a whole and then I went into the airport and officially said my goodbye to Phoenix and my old friends there, goodbye to my old life and hello to the new one I planned to start in Forks.

* * *

**Author note: ok this is a revamp of my old story as I went over it and didn't really see it going anywhere. I planned to add this chapter months ago and I even typed it up along with other chapters but then my laptop crashed and I lost everything, luckily the first chapter was written up on my iPod so I remembered my idea. Don't expect me to update every week and I'll try and update but it will be unlikely that there will be many times in which I can find the time to type up these chapters as I'm quite busy with College. Thank you so much for following my story, I really hope you like where this one is heading.**


	2. A New Beginning

**Chapter Two: A New Beginning **

It was quaint, not the old English town you'd read in a Jane Austen Novel but as quaint as any little town in the woods could get. The trees surrounded us giving a level of privacy that you couldn't get in a city. And yet despite the nearly consent cloud cover you could see the many different shades of green that graced the forest making it like the patchwork of nature, like a fairy tale. I could almost imagine Snow White running through these woods as she ran from the Queen, because despite looking quite beautiful and graceful the woods held a sinister feel. The thought of getting lost in there and never finding a way out had always kept me to the other side of the woods as a child.

On a lighter note there was La Push beach outside of Forks and on the rare sunny day it made the whole place shine. The water would become clear and the rock pools would swirl with colours. I remembered nearly falling into one before my Dad grabbed my hand and pulled me to him when I leaned too far over the edge. Fond memories reminded me of this place, nothing would haunt me out here in the wilderness where nature was in control.

Dad picked me up from the airport in official Chief Charlie Swan style with his police cruiser but luckily not with his uniform on because that really would have raised some eyebrows. The drive was relatively quiet, apart from talking about anything new that had happened in our lives we listened to the music on the radio and I stared at the scenery as it sped past our window.

I learnt that the plan was to have the wedding on the La Push beach with a minister from Forks, who had a daughter my age. There would be a barbecue on the beach along with a drift wood camp-fire which would turn the flames blue, it was going to be beautiful.

Apparently I wasn't going to be meet Sue and her kids for a couple of days since she wanted me to feel comfortable with my dad before meeting me. I'm sure it was just a nicer way of saying that the wedding was taking up most of her time. I'd never met Sue before but Dad had told me a bit about her on the phone and we'd spoken a couple of times. It was odd that I hadn't met her before Dad had told me that he planned to propose to her, but I guess they were in love and I couldn't begrudge my father of that.

We eventually pulled up to his house and got my belongings out of the car and into the room I used when I came up here. It hadn't changed all that much since the last time I was here, which was a couple of years ago. The walls were a faint yellow colour, from my baby days. The only furniture that had replaced the baby stuff was the bed, desk and shelves. There was still the rocking chair, wardrobe and the small window seat beneath the window, and thankfully dad had added a cordless phone to my bedside table.

I started to unpack since I wasn't tired, moving my clothes into the wardrobe, books onto the shelves, iPod dock to my desk and bathroom necessaries into, yeah, the bathroom. My laptop stayed in its bag, I wanted to stay clear of the internet during my time here. It shouldn't be too hard to find something else to fill my time; I did have all those books to keep me company. I found the cooking books at the bottom of one of my bags and went downstairs into the kitchen to put them somewhere. Dad didn't seem all that into cooking, in fact I'd only seen him cook baked beans on toast. Phil and he had that in common, among other things like sports, though while dad preferred to watch games, Phil preferred to play.

"Hey Bells, did you want to order pizza tonight?" Dad poked his head around the doorway seeing me put my cooking books in an empty cupboard. His curly brown hair showed no signs of balding and his brown eyes smiled at me looking for my reaction.

"Sure, and well… um…dad," I smiled gently at him. "I don't go by Bella anymore, everyone calls me Isabella now."

"Oh…ok." He seemed properly confused which meant that mum hadn't told him, that made things easier. It meant that it was less likely that anyone around here knew what had happened with me, a nice clean start over.

"Get pepperoni on mine, thanks!" I smiled at him and turned around looking into the fridge. Well it looked like someone had to go shopping tomorrow. What kind of shops did Forks have anyway?

I looked out the window to see that it already looked like it was going to rain, Forks wasn't known as the rainiest town in the United States of America for nothing. I was secretly glad that I didn't have to go to Forks High School and have the whole town stare at me, who knows what would have happened if I'd come here two years ago?

The evening past in a silent tone which I hoped didn't show the nights to come. We ate pizza while watching baseball, then dad cleaned up what little mess there was. After a while I found myself getting bored of watching mindless games and went upstairs telling him goodnight. I found my pyjamas which were new since it would be colder here at night. In fact most of my wardrobe was new as Alaska was colder than I was used to, I only packed some of my old clothes in case of warm days down at the beach here in Forks. I had my fingers crossed.

Hopefully tomorrow would be more productive; I already had plans to go to shop for food so it was already looking up.

* * *

**Author Note: wow, when was the last time I updated this? Gee it was like last year wasn't it? Whoops, sorry I've been so busy with my art foundation and then taking on two jobs that my fanfiction writing was left alone for ages. I'm only updating now because It's my birthday and this is my gift to you all for putting up with these lack of updates. So I hope you enjoyed this because to be honest I probably won't update for quite a while, I'll try to keep it more than once a year though, ;)**

**Comment if you like, but know I appreciate every single comment given to each of my stories!**


End file.
